


Surprise

by kez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy arranges a surprise for Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

"You want him," McCoy said.

They were in Kirk's bed, sweaty and exhausted. Kirk's head rested on McCoy's chest. And Kirk was pretty sure was the point they usually rolled over and went to sleep. But McCoy's statement - because he knew well enough to know it wasn't a question – snapped him into complete wakefulness.

"Who?" he asked.

"Don't 'who' me, Jim. We know each other too well," McCoy said lightly.

Kirk sighed and shifted to look up at the man who had become first his best friend and then his lover. He knew he could deny it, maybe McCoy wouldn't call him on it... but they pretty much got by in life, by never lying to each other. Or at least, trying not too.

"I'd never act on it Len."

McCoy snorted. "It never crossed my mind you would. You might have a reputation, but we both know how much bullshit that is."

"It wasn't always," Kirk admitted, not that McCoy didn't already know. "But I'd never hurt you like that."

And he wouldn't. He'd pretty much rather cut of his own arm than hurt McCoy the way his ex-wife did. Or any other way, if he could help it.

"I know," McCoy said. "But you do want him."

"I... yeah," Kirk said. "I don't know why, he drives me crazy, but... it's doesn't mean anything though. I mean, even if he'd look at me twice and he wouldn't, You're... I love you, you know that right? I'd never... I just wouldn't... I'd never cheat on you."

McCoy smiled, shifting his head to press a soft kiss against Kirk's mouth. "I know Jim."

Kirk returns the kiss, pushing everything he feels into it, until they've completely forgotten that they were supposedly exhausted from one round of enthusiastic sex.

He's really glad the Enterprise has superior soundproofing.

*~*~*~*~*

McCoy can't explain why he did it. He knows Kirk meant what he said. He'd never cheat and so what if he occasionally couldn't help thinking inappropriate thoughts about their first officer. 

Hell it's not like McCoy doesn't have his own fantasies that have nothing to do with Kirk and he would even admit to wondering how it would feel to have all that Vulcan strength pinning you down.

Spock might be a colossal pain in the ass, but he's a pretty hot one.

Still, if it was just him, he knows he'd never do it. For one thing, he knows he wouldn't want to do it just for himself. He'd come to tolerate Spock, even like him – not that he'd ever admit that out loud – but he was certain, on his own, he'd never have any pressing urge to invite him to bed.

Kirk does though. And while McCoy knows he'd never do it, out of deference to their relationship... he also knows that if they weren't together, Kirk would.

And well, McCoy has to admit his own curiosity about how they'd be together. At how they'd look together.

McCoy knows how fucking amazing Kirk looks when he's coming apart at the seems, begging and writhing and willing to do almost anything if you give him what he needs. And he thinks, seeing him like that with Spock, so calm, so collected... McCoy can't deny the idea of it is hotter than hell.

So he asked.

Spock had almost looked shocked. For a Vulcan anyway. But after some discussion, for reasons that McCoy honestly wasn't even certain about after he walked away from the conversation, Spock said yes.

There were stipulations and he was... concerned, about McCoy's suggestion of how they should go about it, but he agreed to defer to McCoy's knowledge of the Captain and to arrive at the Captain's quarters at the pre-arranged time.

McCoy thought about backing about at least once every ten minutes, for the next couple of days, but he didn't.

*~*~*~*~*

Kirk moaned as McCoy's hands roamed over his chest, pinching his nipples and scrapping blunt nails along the underside of his rib cage.

"God, Len..."

"I want to do something..." McCoy said.

"Hmmm...?"

"I want to blindfold you..."

"Kinky," Kirk teased, but it wasn't a no.

"I want to tie your arms up too..." McCoy added.

Kirk gave him a curious look. It wasn't that they hadn't played at bondage before - although the blindfold was new – but McCoy had never been all that into the games. He seemed to prefer it when Kirk could touch him.

"It's... just trust me."

Kirk smiled and shifted raising his arms above his head and shuffling to get comfortable on the pillows under his head. "Always."

McCoy leaned down to kiss him and then slipped off the bed, returning a moment later with – presumably faux-leather – cuffs and a thick black piece of fabic.

"Do I want to know where they came from?" Kirk asked with a grin. It wasn't something you could readily get your hands on, on a starship after all.

"No comment," McCoy said with a grin of his own, as he snapped them into place. They were surprisingly soft and Kirk didn't think they'd chafe at all, which was good. "You ready for this?"

Kirk nodded and lifted his head, to let McCoy tie the blindfold in place.

It was strange, not being able to see. He wasn't concerned, he knew McCoy would never hurt him. If anything, he thought, it might make it more arousing, not knowing where or when he'd be touched next.

A moment later however, he began to wonder what exactly was going on and how good an idea it had been. 

The soft hiss of the door opening and closing, was the last thing he had expected.

"Len?"

"Relax Jim, just trust me," McCoy said.

Kirk however, was now anything but relaxed. Who the hell had been at the door? Had someone seen him? The bed was in full view of the door, if someone had been out there... Was there someone else in the room?

"Shush," McCoy murmured softly, stroking sure fingers down his chest. "I promise, you're going to enjoy this."

Kirk swallowed. Should he just demand to be let go? He knew McCoy would do it, he'd never hurt Kirk by doing anything he didn't want... but Kirk didn't know what exactly he was getting now and how could he know if he wanted it, if he didn't know what it was?

Before he could decide, McCoy was wrapping his hand around Kirk's cock, stroking it slowly back to full hardness.

Kirk couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"That's it, Jim. Just relax, let it feel good," McCoy murmured.

Almost without realising it, Kirk gave in, melting into the bed under him, as McCoy continued to work his cock. He was enjoying it so much, he almost didn't realise when the hand was replaced by a mouth. Hot and wet and swallowing his cock to the root.

"Holy fuck..." Kirk couldn't hold back the curse. "Did you drink a fucking pot of tea after you blindfolded me?"

Which sounded like a really stupid question, but McCoy's mouth was hot. Hotter than normal. And really, Kirk had never had anything to complain about on that front before.

The soft chuckling sound that followed told him two things. One, there was someone else in the room. And two... it was not McCoy's mouth on his cock.

Kirk immediately started to struggle, but strong hands held him in place, even while the mouth moved off his cock. McCoy's mouth was suddenly up close to his ear, offering whispered reassurances.

"It's okay Jim, just relax, I know it feels good... just let it..."

"Get this fucking blindfold off me, Len," Kirk snapped.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, just relax, for just a minute okay," McCoy pleaded.

Kirk stilled, not that he'd been moving much anyway. He hardly even needed McCoy to remove the blindfold to confirm what he knew. There was only one person on the ship strong enough to hold him down that firmly.

He still issued the demand again, blinking as his eyes tried to readjust to the light and bring things into focus.

Things like McCoy naked beside him and Spock... Spock's head bowed between his legs, lips just inches from his cock.

"Fucking hell, Len..."

*~*~*~*~*

McCoy shushed Kirk with a kiss, as hot and messy as he could make it, with only half Kirk's cooperation. "Let it happen," he murmured against Kirk's lips. "Let me watch him suck your cock Jim."

Kirk swallowed uncertainty clear in his face, but after a moment, he nodded his acquiescence. "Uncuff me first," he ordered quietly.

McCoy didn't hesitate to comply, but he was glad when Kirk didn't try to pull away, instead reaching one hand down to rest on Spock's head, nudging him back towards Kirk's still engorged cock.

McCoy couldn't deny it _was_ hot, watching Spock suck Kirk off. Watching Kirk's cock disappear into the Vulcan's mouth right to the fucking root.

His own cock pulsed with both sympathy and envy. Not that he could really image letting Spock suck him off, but it didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy having someone go down on his own cock right about then.

Looking at Kirk's face, he could see how much he was enjoying it. Even more so now he could see his eyes. Bright with lust and need.

McCoy cupped Kirk's jaw and drew him into another passionate kiss, swallowing every moan he made, until the need to breath forced him away.

"How does it feel?" McCoy asked.

"Like a fucking furnace," Kirk replied, his tone was sharp, but not snappish. "Fuck, Len, his mouth is so hot... swallowing every inch of my cock."

McCoy groaned and pushed his cock against Kirk's hip, to both let Kirk know how much this was turning him on, and in a bid for a little relief. His cock was achingly hard, without him even touching it until now.

"I need..." Kirk paused, groaning deeply, head thrown back. "Fuck... I need... fuck... fuck me. Please."

"Do you want him to fuck you?"

Kirk's eyes widened in shock. It was obviously, the last question he'd expected to be asked. It didn't stop him nodding though, after a moment.

McCoy smirked, because he'd known that would be the answer.

"I want you both to fuck me," Kirk added. And then wiped the smirk right off McCoy's face by saying. "Together."

*~*~*~*~*

Spock had only engaged in sex with a human male on one prior occasion. And while it had been a unique and duly pleasurable experience, he felt already that it would be entirely unmemorable, next to this experience.

Kirk's demand to be 'fucked' by both of them, had met with surprise from both himself and McCoy, but McCoy it seemed, would not refuse him and Spock could not deny the idea intrigued him.

His sexual experience may be limited – especially, he thought, next to a man of Kirk's past reputation – but he had fully educated himself on this aspect of his life, both in the Vulcan and human way, with the aid of books and other educational materials.

He had read that it could be a singularly pleasurable experience, for all involved, if done correctly.

Kirk and McCoy both it seemed, knew just how to do it correctly and Spock watched with fascination as McCoy lubricated Kirk's anus.

The doctor was careful, considerate, but through and Kirk seemed to enjoy the attention, pressing back eagerly against McCoy's fingers.

Spock could not deny the arousal he experienced watching them, nor could he resist the urge to lean close and kiss Kirk, feeling as Kirk's moans reverberated against his mouth, against Spock's tongue as Kirk pushed his own tongue passed Spock's unresisting lips.

"I'm ready, Len, fuck, come on," Kirk mumbled at last. "Please..."

McCoy did not immediately take Kirk at his word, but after a few more moments, shifted back, squirting more lubricant onto his own fingers and offering it to Spock.

"Make sure you use enough, we don't want to hurt him," McCoy warned.

"I'll hurt someone if we don't get a fucking move on," Kirk complained, pushing Spock back slightly and forcing McCoy onto his back, until he lay flat against the bed.

Spock wondered how Kirk would choose to position himself. He knew there were several ways in which he might and found himself surprised, when Kirk chose to face away from McCoy.

It was a short lived consideration as he watched Kirk take McCoy within his body, both men groaning at the contact.

Spock almost felt like groaning in sympathy, in pushing himself forward to join them the way Kirk had requested, but refrained until he was invited. He desired this, but he was not in Pon Farr, it would do him not harm to wait.

*~*~*~*~*

Kirk didn't think a come-hither smile would work on Spock, so he settled for being a good deal less subtle as he rested against McCoy, his lovers cock firmly inside him. "Now you Spock, fuck me..."

It was as Spock moved that he cock his first real look at the Vulcan's cock, which was odd in itself, perhaps, as Spock had been naked, he was certain, since before the blindfold had been removed. Still, he couldn't say he really gave a damn, as long as it looked more or less normal – and it did – he wasn't going to turn down the chance to get fucked by both of them.

Especially since it was probably the only chance he'd ever have to fulfil this particular fantasy.

Spock's movements were almost graceful, despite what they were doing, sliding effortlessly into place between Kirk's legs and with more patience than Kirk thought he'd possessed in his whole life, he pressed his cock against Kirk's already full asshole.

It was - Kirk couldn't deny – uncomfortable. But not unbearably so. And once he got use to it, it was... not bad. Weird, but not bad.

Especially when McCoy started to move, each thrust at first slow and easy, until he and Spock seemed, wordlessly to find a matched rhythm, before they began to increased the pace slowly.

In the past and with McCoy the last couple of years, he'd topped and bottomed pretty equally and had always enjoyed it both ways. This was beyond anything he'd felt before though. It was... pretty fucking fantastic and he was happy to say so. Loudly and repeatedly. 

Well, he'd never been above begging, when it came to sex.

*~*~*~*~*

McCoy was pretty sure it was a miracle he hadn't come yet. 

Fucking Kirk on a normal basis was enough to get him off in a serious way. Feeling another man's cock up against his and Kirk's arse squeezing down on him... it was hotter than anything he'd ever experienced. Ever.

Watching Spock over Kirk's shoulder was also... surprisingly hot.

Before he'd even realised what he was doing, he hand a hand clutching the back of Spock's head and pulled him down, kissing him over Kirk's shoulder.

"Fuck yeah..." he heard Kirk's encouragement, as his tongue battled with Spock's. "That's hot..."

It was. McCoy really got what Kirk meant about Spock's mouth being like a furnace. But there was no way to comfortably hold the kiss and keep fucking Kirk, so eventually he had to give, releasing Spock's mouth, but keeping his hand on him, letting it roam down the back of his neck and across his shoulder, he held firm, looking into the Vulcan's eyes while they kept pace.

Kirk was getting close. McCoy could feel it, the way he was moving restlessly, the pleas falling from his lips, the way he trembled between them.

"I want you both to come inside me," Kirk ordered, voice rough with lust.

"Fuck, Jim," McCoy groaned. If Kirk said something like that again, he'd be coming right then and he'd always been sort of particular about holding off until his partner had come, when he was the one doing the fucking.

"Come on... I want to feel it," Kirk muttered.

"I... do not believe that will be a problem," Spock said. His own tone far from even, his eyes unbelievably dark.

It wasn't. It really wasn't. A few more minutes of the three of them thrusting and rutting and McCoy gave in. He couldn't hold off, not one second longer, so he didn't try, giving into the need to cry out as he came in Kirk's arse, feeling it clench around him, as Spock continued to rock and thrust.

*~*~*~*~*

Spock felt McCoy's orgasm, felt the fresh wave of slickness it caused as he continued to thrust inside Kirk.

It was... strange. But not unpleasent. In fact, he thought it... enhanced his experience.

"Come on Spock," Kirk repeated. "Come in my ass."

Spock's tempo faltered, but he managed to hold his control, long enough for McCoy to reach between them and Spock rose slightly, to give him more room, looking down through hooded eyes to watch McCoy take Kirk in hand.

He was unable to hold off his own orgasm long enough to allow Kirk to reach his completion first. However it was only moments after Spock gave into his release, that Kirk did so, spurts of his semen splashing against Spock's stomach as Spock spilled into him.

"God damn," Kirk muttered breathlessly.

"I'll say," McCoy agreed, as the three of them slowly separated, Kirk rolling to the side and then flopping down on McCoy's chest, while Spock knelt uncertainly over them.

Perhaps he should have been clearer with McCoy over how this would end.

"Lie down Spock," Kirk murmured sleepily.

"I..."

"He'll only whine if you don't," McCoy offered with a smile.

"Very well," Spock said, moving to lie at Kirk's back, allowing it when Kirk reached back to grab his arm, bringing it to rest over Kirk's hip.

Spock did not sleep as quickly, or as long as the other two men, but he remained where he was. 

Not that it would have been easy to move - even if he had wanted to - when Kirk rolled over the in the night and clung to Spock's chest.


End file.
